The Reign
by lunalux
Summary: The Order rules! No. Seriously they do. In this little fic the Order is in complete control. They won the battle and well this is how everything turned out in my point of view. So read and review!
1. Introduction: Ethan

Okay. Here's another story. It's not the sequel to my first one, but it has pretty much the same characters. It's an entirely different plot though. Atleast, I think it is. Anyways, the story is: Lathenia won the battle! Yay! Let's rejoice! And basically everything the same happened in the Key. Okay, so anyways, the Guard is basically a rebellion group in hiding while Lathenia is the great and evil dictator of our world. Mwahahahaha! I mean...oh no...

**Ethan**

It's nice to finally see some sunlight again. I hold a hand above my eyes in attempt to block out some of the sunlight that seriously is almost blinding me. To my side, Dillon does the same. I take a deep breath, but I cough all the air out as I do. The air is so polluted now. You can see the smog clearly in the sky exhausted from all the factories and vehicles.

"I still can't believe she won," Dillon says. And I agree.

It's been only six months but she has managed to wipe out a good amount of the human, animal, and plant population. We've been hiding in an underground city, similar to Veridian, but this one is not known by the Order. They think the Guard is gone, but we're just in hiding, waiting for the perfect time to attack. A few people pass by and Dillon and I quickly make our way into a cafe nearby, it's too cold to just stand on the block and we look strange just staring at nothing as well. The Order has many spies walking the streets and you never know who they're watching or what kind of weapons they are carrying with them. Previous Guard members have observed the new way of life and it's basically the same except for the fact that everyone has these sort of identification cards that they can't do anything about. Dillon and I had fake ones made and pull them from our pockets as we enter. We both order a coffee; a drink we used to never drink but we do now because of all the stress. The cafe is surprisingly clean. Actually, the inside of all the buildings are clean. It's just the air outside and the tight security system that really changed. Oh and of course that new 'secret' dictatorship thing has changed the world. No one knew someone could really take over the world, but it did happen and no one but the Guard and Order knows who really did it. The normal citizens only know that they've got to watch their backs because some insane person took over the planet. Our drinks arive.

"I can't believe it either. But you know this is not the time to talk about it," I whisper. Hopefully no one in the Order around us has extrasensory hearing. I take a look at the surroundings analyzing it more. Seven other people are in the cafe and four are at the counter. It's pretty empty. I get up and take a newspaper lying on the empty table near us.

"So what's in the news?" by his voice, I can tell he is expecting the worst

"Nothing really. Just the normal stuff: fire in this house, a kidnapping on this block, and a threat from the dictator," I chuck the paper back to its previous location. I sip the lasts of the coffee and get up seeing as Dillon has already finished his. We leave and brace ourselves for the cold outside. It's _almost_ as cold as the Underworld. It's getting close to being the same temperature even. Snow gently falls and for a second, the world almost seems serene. However, a strong wind blows unexpectedly and almost knocks me off balance. Several papers littered on the ground fly up and speed past us.

"Damn. It's practically the Underworld. Except the sun is still shining and the people here are still...people,"

"I know," once again, I agree. The Guard members have practically the same exact view as one another. A girl passes by just as another wind blows and actually knocks me down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Dillon helps her up and she practically bows (twice) with her hands clasped together as if she is in Japan. I guess it's just she's scared of hurting anyone, someone who could be one of the dictator's spies.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," I brush off some of the snow on my jacket.

"Truly! I am sorry. I really didn't mean it. I wasn't looking and well, I was running. But not for a bad reason! I was running becau-"

"Seriously. Don't worry about it. I won't report you or anything and there's nothing wring with you running. I want to get out of this cold just as much as you. I might even run, myself,"

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. Still, I knocked you over," she actually smiles since I accepted her apology. She extends a hand, "I'm Nicole,"

I take her hand and shake it, "I'm Aaron," the name is the same as the one on my card.

"And you are?" she directs her questions to Dillon

"I'm Andrew," he shakes her hand in turn

"Both A names. Cool. Maybe I'll see you some other time, but I have to go now. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but it's an emergency,"

"That's okay. Nothing to worry about," Dillon and I say simultaneously. She waves goodbye and returns to her sprinting down the block

"I didn't expect there to be any nice people, let alone polite, left in the world,"

"Me neither. Where should we go now?" I ask

"Maybe we should go check out that apartment," he suggests

"Oh yeah," Matt had told us that the Guard had bought an apartment for us and any Guard member that needed it for their assigned missions was welcome to use it. Dillon and I were on one of those missions so we would be staying there the time we were here. It's strange how we've switched from going to missions in the past to simply going on missions above ground. However, Matt did say we'd be going into the past soon. Once the Order figures out the Guard is still active and it should be pretty obvious that we are since the world has not yet succumbed to the darkness, a process that should have been over by now. We take the subway there, a ride 10 minutes long then walk 5 more minutes to the building. There are no more houses now, only buildings, the Order does not exactly want anyone to live on their own property. They probably think the people may form a rebellion. But no one is a match for the Order. Atleast, no normal citizen is. The building is large and the apartment, is large as well, proportioned to the size of the entire building. We pass a few of our neighbors on the stairs which we have chosen to take since the elevator was too crowded. Dillon searches through his backpack for the key.

"Got it," he slips it into the door, but has to jiggle it a bit seeing as the lock has pretty much rusted

"Need help with that?" A girl approaches, somewhere around our age. She has long raven hair and deep, dark blue eyes, a color I do not often see. Usually, a person has light blue eyes, but no, hers are dark. She also has a manicure, noticed by me because of the way she extends her hand for the key.

"Uh-thanks," Dillon says dropping the key into her open palm. I'm not sure if we should trust her, but it would appear suspicious if we did not give her the key. She opens the door with ease.

"You should really oil that lock," she says handing it back, "So. You're our new neighbors?"

"Yeah," Dillon replies

"Have fun in that apartment. It's haunted you know,"

"It is?" I ask. I doubt it.

"Yeah, people are always moving in and out of it,"

"Oh. Well,"

"You don't believe me? Well, I don't believe the story either. Ha. It's just a bunch of crap people say to have fun with the new tenants," she smiles, "I'm Meredith," she is the second person to introduce herself to us. We reply with our names and shake hands again. She leaves for her own apartment, two doors down then Dillon and I enter the room where the furniture has already been provided. Well, of course it's there already. The Order provides us everything. Anything they don't make can't be used. Talk about paranoid.

**Don't ask me where I'm going with this cause I'm not sure either. It's just an idea that I might not even continue with. So tell me what you think! Idk if I should really get into this but if I do...one of my stories might suffer since I have two. But everyone else seems okay with having more than one story out so...**


	2. Neighbors: Natalie

Yay! People reviewed! Thanks so much : ) Well, here's the next chapter.

**Natalie**

Damn that was close. Too close. I should have known it was him, I mean, it's only been about 6 months. Oh well, atleast he doesn't know it's me or does he? Darn. They might be upset, but I had no other choice and I doubt another chance. Atleast I got the information. I knock on the door, too lazy to get out my keys. I know Melissa's in there anyway. I tap my foot on the floor as I wait then start humming. I love to sing and I love music, I can't sing though. It's not that I have a bad voice, it's wonderful actually, if I'm not being too boastful. It's the Order's fault. It's been proven in history that many secret codes have been passed from person to person through song and taking away music/ singing from the world has been another precaution the Order has taken. After a few seconds, the door opens.

"You'll never guess who I just met and what happened like an hour ago!" I say as I take the two steps neaded to enter the room. Ugh. It's those white walls again. Everything in here is black and white. It was cool at first, but all the colorlessness has really started to get to me. The Order can be so strict at times, as if havong a little color in the world would do any harm! Well, it's just the plain apartments that are like this. Public areas are perfectly fine and normal. I can atleast still choose my own clothes. The heater here is so warm that within seconds I'm already sweating. I tug one end of my scarf and yank the crochetted yarn off then toss it on the couch. Bad idea. I shouldn't have done that. Now my hair is all staticky. The couch is perfectly fine though.

"What?" Melissa asks with an excited tone. Well, I guess she would be. Our mission has been mad boring so far. Six months of living with a different identity, getting into hardly any fights, and absolutely no news for the goddess. It stinks. It really does. I pull my hair back, twist it, and keep it there with a clip before answering.

"I met-" I begin but am quickly interrupted cause apparently Melissa is a truthseer and never told me.

"Ethan and Dillon?"

"Yeah! How did you-"

"They're our new neighbors," she interrupts again holding a finger to her lips, "Quiet. You never know what they can hear,"

"Got it," I lower my voice. I know we're in the Order and all and our room isn't one of those being monitored but those listening devices are real sensitive and pick up almost every sound. They hear just as well as I do partly because I, and some people who specialize with machinery, built them. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if those devices picked up our words, but Lathenia wants our mission to be an absolute secret. We're the only two, and Lathenia, who know about it. Okay, maybe a few others too who are sorta helping out, but otherwise, it's a complete secret. Lathenia is so worried about any rebellion which, by the way, is our job: make sure no rebellion groups are forming and if there are, well, take them out. According to Melissa, it's an easy mission. I guess it's true, but it is so damn boring. There's the chance no rebellion may even form. We do get to hang out with the rest of the Order sometimes, though. But then, we're completely masked. Of course those other soldiers know our names, but not our exact identities. Lathenia wants even that to be kept a secret too.

"You're such a truthseer," I say. Melissa's always ahead of everyone and this is the only explanation I accept for this. The idea that she is 'smart' is too hard to comprehend. Not that she isn't smart. She's a genius! School wise and logically. But since she always is ahead of us, it's impossible for me to believe it's simply cause she's smart. If it was, then she'd be_ too_ smart.

"You know I'm no truthseer. If I was, I would tell you,"

"No you wouldn't,"

"Yes I would," she smiles and I can't tell whether she's joking or not. She's being awfully 'smart' right now. Confusing me and all. So I guess she's no truthseer. Most likely not even though it is still too hard for me to understand how she does it, being ahead and all.

"Did you get anything else?" I ask

"Their alias? Well, I think you know that already," there she goes again! Knowing everything without even having to ask

"How did you know?"

"Logic. And you have extrasense," we call it extrasense since extrasensory hearing has WAY too many syllables, "and it would have been easy for you to pick up their names,"

"Oh," it makes sense when she explains it. I've really got to start thinking things through and opening my mind to all the 'possibilities'

A knock at the door draws our attention.

"Who is it? Nobody usually visits us," Melissa asks suspiciously. She asks me because with extrasense, I should be able to identify the guest. We would use that peep-hole thing in the door, but the Order has taken those out of all doors. Perhaps when they invade someone's home or something, they don't want them to know who it is so they can't run away.

"I can't tell..." I say as I strain my ears checking the person's breathing. Exactly seven seconds pass between each breath this person makes- pretty calm in my opinion, "I think it's okay," I go to the wooden door and grasp the brass handle. It's cold. I twist it after using my other hand to turn the lock and pull it open.

"Nat! Mel!" A girl screams

"Zoe!!" we hug and Melissa comes over to hug the visitor as well, "It's been, like, forever!"

"I know!" she says pulling off her gloves, scarf, and hat getting accustomed to the heat. We lead her to the chairs and we take a seat. Zoe's been with the rest of the Order while me and Mel have been here. Once in a while she visits with news from the Order. She ruffles her hat hair before she speaks.

"So," she says suddenly serious. It's always business reasons for her visits. It can't be for anything else otherwise we'd get into trouble, "find out anything yet?" she eyes the room as if someone were spying on us.

"Yes, actually we did," Mel comes over and offers us each a drink. Chocolate for me, coffee for Zoe, and tea for her. She knows exactly what we like and how to make it since her powers are touch and animation. We give Zoe the overview of what we've learned which is basically everything since we've only met the guys today. We speak in our little code. Since me and Mel attend the college nearby we act as if Aaron and Andrew are new students at the school and substitue all the other details. The interpretation is not exact, but it says the basic point.

"Oh this is great! Mother will be so totally pleased," Zoe says referring to Lathenia, "I've gotta go, appointment I can't be late for!" she grabs her winter accesories from the seat beside her and hastily puts them on. She's never allowed to stay long and always has to make up some excuse to leave. Mel goes over to open the door while I follow and Zoe exits. She leans on the door as she closes it and stays there for a while. I can't help but wonder why.

"Is there someone else coming?" wondering if maybe she felt someone coming towards our door

"No," she says immediately and gets off the door. She picks up a book on the couch and makes for her room for some privacy. I shrug off the feeling that something is bothering Melissa and go to my own room. I log onto the computer and check my mail. Nothing. There hardly is any anyways since every letter, e-mail, and package is inspected and no one in the world could possibliy be comfortable with this. I used to stay online for hours at a time, but now... I sigh as I flop myself onto the bed. The Guard is still active, so what does that mean for the Order? They wouldn't be able to defeat us though. As I lie down, I drift slowly into slumber. However, one minute before complete rest, I hear voices. Our neighbor's voices to be exact. I'd be asleep by now if my extrasense was off, but no. I forgot. Sometimes it's so hard to switch off your powers. Bits of their conversation flow into my ears, "underground...when...6...half...long...no...yes...can't be..." if only these walls weren't so thick! I press my ear against the white wall. "...dangerous...spies...undercover..." I groan aloud. No one can hear me anyways unless they have extrasense. I go into Mel's room not bothering to knock.

"How many people are in there?" I ask seeing as her palm is already on the wall opposite our new neighbor's. She holds up three fingers. So they've got one visitor. Isabel? I think, but no. I heard three male voices in that room. Melissa straightens herself.

"The person left. What did you hear?" I repeat the few words I heard and Melissa tries to put them together in an attempt to reconstrcut their plan, "Maybe they plan on being here for 6 months, half a year. I don't think they'd be staying underground for that long espescially after coming here. So maybe there is some sort of hideout for them underground. They could be shocked by the length of their mission and maybe they've been warned about the dangers: the spies...there's not much of a plan in there though."

"True...we should keep our eyes and ears open for any of their visitors," I say

"Yeah," Melissa agrees. I leave her room to go to my own seeing it's late night already and, unfortunately, we've got school tomorrow. The real downside of our being undercover.


	3. An Accident: Dillon

**Dillon**

Arkarian had visited us the night before and the only news he brought was that Isabel would be coming around often for updates and to update us. Our basic mission is to observe, but we were told to look out for any spies and to be able to name them. This is no easy task considering we're now in a world where the Order rules and the world has really changed within those six months we weren't here meaning we're pretty much lost when it comes to 'modern' society and the how's and rules of Lathenia's world. At the moment we are just strolling about our new neighborhood taking in all the changes and getting to know our surroundings. Our neighbors, and it turns out that girl we bumped into was one of them, had just left for their classes at the college 1 bus stop away. They seem somewhat familiar espescially when it comes to their eyes, but I should know better than to presume the worst. They seem really nice though, even Ethan says that.

"Andrew," Ethan says just for small talk. The silence between us is rather strange. It's not like we were in a fight, it's just that all we ever talk about now is the Order and we definitely can't bring that subject up here, "What do you think of those two girls?" he's talking about our neighbors. Again. We seem pretty desperate to bring up them again. We talked about them, like what, 50 times? Well, this is the first time Ethan was the one to bring them up. I spoke about them the other 49 times. Ethan grins as he says this. I already told him what I thought of Meredith. But the thing is, it's not her looks that make me like her. I feel like there is some special connection or something. Plus, whenever I think of her, it makes me want to smile. It's different from what I felt with Neriah. Completely different. I grin at him, and he immediately knows what it means. He slaps my back, but since my skill is strength, it doesn't hurt.

We hear a bell ring in the distance and along with it, many voices arise. We turn our heads to the sound and see that it is coming from the college. The college that Meredith attends.

"Feel like intervening?" I look to my watch. 5:30. I'm sure they don't have any classes now.

"Intervening?" he questions, not understanding what I meant by it

"Want to look for them and, perhaps, walk them home?"

"Oh. Dillon, you get obsessive y'know?" I scoff at Ethan's comment. Somewhat reluctantly, though, he starts towards the school. I follow and soon we're walking at the same pace. Talking to them doesn't seem like a bad thing to me, we can get information about the modern ways of life from them anyway. We stand by the gate for a while talking about nothing in particular, just making comments about our surroundings. It sounds like we're criticizing the place, but we're actually just pointing some 'escape' routes to one another and identifying areas that look okay for meeting other Guardians. We have to be careful with this though- there are so many surveillance cameras around the place. Soon, we spot them. Nicole waves as she see us. When she points us out to Meredith, though, she seems to get red and slows her steps down. I don't know why though.

"Hey," Nicole pipes up

"Hey," Meredith says the same thing but with a softer, shy voice

"Hey," that's the third one said in a row by Ethan

"What's up?" I break the pattern of 'hey's

"Nothing," the two girls reply

"No more classes?"

"No more," Nicole answers, "time to go home," she punches the air with a fist

"And do homework," Meredith adds

We start walking for the apartment and change the subject to current events. This should help Ethan and I with our mission. Aparently many people have gone missing. The 'dictator's' people claim that a revolt may be taking place and anyone who goes against the current system will be punished. Obviously this would be going on...

Out of nowhere, a car skids past us on full speed splashing us all with water

"What the-?" Nicole seems angry then more water is splashed on us as another vehicle passes by

"Not again," Meredith sighs

"You've been wet by a car before?" Ethan asks

"No. It's another one of those cars out of control. You see, in this place, all the policecars are controlled by some company or group or something and they constantly lose control over it. Well, at least once in a while they do. Then the cars become out of control robots or something,"

"And that is bad...?"

"Because," Meredith goes on to explain more, "the cars have guns and other such weapons installed in them and they fire at anything they see as a potential threat or simply anything in their way,"

"Like that other car it was chasing?"

"Exactly," Nicole states. Suddenly, the four of us are embraced by a bright light. Turning around, we see it is the headlights of a car, but not just any. It's another one of those police cars.

"Shit," Meredith mumbles, "Maybe we should have explained at another time. The car must think that becuse we were talking about it, we're part of the revolt or something

"Great," I say. The car comes towards us. Slowly. Threateningly. We break for a run to the apartment but, of course, the car is faster and spins in front of us blocking our path. Another one of the car cruises along, perhaps called in by this one and drives into Meredith pinning her to a wall. Nicole shrieks and runs towards her friends as do Ethan and I. The car backs away and out of anger, I push it even farther back using my strength. Ethan glares at me because I just revealed my power.

"I'll go get help," Nicole snatches her phone from her bag and as soon as she is about to press the first number, I bend down and pick Meredith up. She groans in pain and Ethan stares questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"Helping her,"

"Why?"

"She's an innocent person. We can't just let her die," and in a whisper, I add," Isabel could help her,"

"No. You can't bring her there!"

"I think we can trust them," he refers to Nicole and Meredit

"You never know,"

"What are your instincts telling you, Ethan?"

He pauses and reluctantly, answers," We should help..."

Nicole presses the phone to her ears and I instantsly disappear with Meredith as Ethan lunges for her phone to stop the call.

**I don't know exactly where this plot is going...but I felt like writing it at the moment XD**

**Review!!!!!!**


	4. GoT HQ: Melissa

**Melissa**

I wake up with a throbbing head. Suddenly, visions of what had happened earlier today fill my mind. The last thing I saw was the intense light from the car getting brighter every second. Then, everything went blank.

Where am I? The lighting here, wherever I am, is dim and I can hardly see a thing. Getting up and leaning on my elbows, I see I'm in a small room with walls made of some kind of metal. The only light available in here is from the blue screen of a nearby computer. I run a hand through my hair and decide to get off the bed I've been on. Bad move. I got up too soon and black dots ruin my vision. Quickly, I sit back down til my vision returns to normal. Then I get up again. Facing the mirror, I see I'm not in my regular clothes. Instead, I'm wearing the tank top and sweatpants of another girl.

"This is so not the hospital," I whisper to myself examining the rest of the room, which isn't much. The only furniture here is a bed, a chair, closet, and a desk with a computer on top of it.

A door opens and the room brightens.

"You should stay in bed," a girl with light blonde hair insists while she shuts the door. She flicks a switch turning on a light bulb above head which does not change the current brightness of the room much, "How do you feel?" she asks as I sit back down.

"Fine," I respond, "What's going on?"

"We'll explain later. Rest for now. You're not completely healed,"

"We?" I wonder

"Now's not the time. Rest some more I only came in here to get my jacket. Did I wake you?"

"No, but I want to know what's going-" she cuts me off

"Gotta go," the girl grabs a jacket hanging on the chair and leaves, "Stay in here,"

"Yeah right," I mutter. Placing my hand on the wall I feel for any video cameras or recording devices. None. Then, I feel to see if there is anyone outside. Great. There are people out there. Maybe if I hear what's going on I'll have some idea of where I am. Pressing my ear to the wall, I strain to hear the conversation. No luck, these walls are pretty thick. I lie back in bed and try to piece things together in my mind. Metal walls…no lights, let alone windows (I just notice)…sparse furniture…

Maybe I'm underground! Where the Guard is hiding!

I jump off the bed. They don't know I'm in the Order right? I doubt it, they would have left me to die or I would have woken up tied or something. Lathenia is not going to like this: me captured by the Guard and all. I start to panic and think of everything I've learned about what to do in a worse-case-scenario such as this. Stay calm. Cooperate. Gather information. Leave with the information. Definitely not as easy as it sounds. Thinking uses up some time and before I know it, an hour passes and the same blonde enters.

"Sorry about the rush before…we'll explain everything to you now," she gives me some other clothes to change into and we leave the dark room. The light in the passage is practically blinding and I squint until my eyes adjust to the light.

"Come in," Isabel, she finally introduced herself, says as a metal door slides open. I step in and take the seat she pulls out for me at the circular table. Several people gather in the room including Aaron and Andrew.

"Meredith," A tall golden-eyed boy begins. He looks about my age physically, save for his height, but the way he carries himself, he seems to be much older, "Welcome, from the Guard,"

The _Guard_? Oh God. I begin panicking again and make sure I cover my thoughts under a layer of fake 'Guard? What is that?' thoughts. Without a doubt, the truthseers in this room are reading my mind. The boy, Matthew, as he introduces himself, goes on telling me all about the Guard's job and who they are fighting: The Order, who apparently is the _dictator_ of the world. I nod my head vigorously at each word he says pretending to listen to what I already know while panicking deep inside. The flow of words from him stop.

"Will I be able to go home?" the first words come out of my mouth since the whole meeting

"Yes," he replies slowly, "But," Great, there's a 'but' to the whole situation, "You'll have to make a vow of loyalty to the Guard. We saved your life and all you have to do to repay us is make sure you keep all of this a secret,"

"Done," I snap

"There's more," he says sternly, "If for any reason, the Guard sees it necessary for you to perform any task to help us achieve peace, you'll have to comply. And if any of this information is leaked out purposely…expect the worst. We have no pity,"

My eyes widen at what our agreement should be. Hesitantly, I give the positive that I will comply to these regulations and with one more look from the immortal, I fall unconscious and suddenly find myself back at the apartment lying on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been!" Natalie shouts when I open my eyes, "First you're hit by a maniacal car, then _Andrew_ carries you away to who knows where, _Aaron_ grabs my phone, tells me to calm down, I suddenly go unconscious and find myself back home, I walk around the city for a while wondering what just happened, and when I come home, you're here- looking dead on the couch!"

"Nicole! You're screaming. Very loudly,"

"I am aware of that, but don't you think calming down in a situation such as this is impossible?" she lowers her voice to a whisper, "They're from the _Guard_. Something might've happened!" her eyes flick across the room paranoid that some listening device has been installed by the Guard. That, however, is impossible with the tight security measures the Order has given us.

"Something did happen," I say somewhat excitedly getting up and sitting cross-legged on the seat

"What?" she jumps off her chair to sit beside me on the couch. I explain to her what just happened and she listens intently, her mouth agape, "Oh God," she says, the same words as my initial reaction to when I figured it all out. I animate my cellphone from my room and dial Zoe's number.

"Mother will be pleased," Nicole smirks. We've finally gotten somewhere since the beginning of this mission!

"Hey, Zoe," I say on the phone when she picks up. The sounds of the main computer room are heard in the background as well as the barking of orders from Lathenia, "We need you to come over immediately, we've got some juicy gossip to tell you about you-know-who," I say once again talking in the code. There's a slight pause until Zoe realizes what I'm telling her.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, just have to tell _mom_ where I'm going. See you soon!" The connection breaks with a _click_! and Nicole and I are left to wait until Zoe's arrival.

**Updating this story takes forever! I just always happen to get writers block when writing this. Review?**


	5. Party?: Ethan

**Ethan**

I wake up to find papers spread across my blanket. Arranged messily from all the times I twist and turn at night, I gather them up and stuff them in the folder I presume they had fallen out of. I Stretch then pull on a pair of jeans. Scratching my head, I walk into the kitchen where I find Dillon staring into an almost empty bowl of cold cereal. I pour some cereal into my own bowl and start munching away while reading the first page article of the newspaper. Below that, a small section has been written on the recent malfunction of a police car. I scoff at the inaccurate details. A high pitched ring sounds from the door and seeing as Dillon is too lazy to get it himself, I rise and go over to it. Looking at the door, I notice there are no peepholes and for a minute I wonder whether or not I should open it. I shrug and unlock the latch, creaking it open. A blur of blonde hair attacks me with a hug.

"Isabel?"

"Yeah," she says, a wide grin displayed across her face

"I just saw you yesterday,"

"Oh- I know, silly. I just miss you,"

"Isabel?" something's wrong with her. She _never _acts this way. She gives me this urging look like she does when she silently tells me to play along with her lies. I suddenly understand that she needs a reason to be here and is pretending to, apparently, be my girlfriend or something along the lines of that.

"You get my letter?" her eyes swiftly flick to the door of my room

"Yeah," I reply casually, "I didn't get to read it though,"

"Oh- well, it's real important and remember to pass it on," her eyes then flick in the direction of the hall and I realize it's for our neighbor. I nod.

"How long do you have here? Want to come in?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry- can't. Got other tasks on my schedule," with that, she goes down the hall to the staircase. I don't close the door until the sound of her heels against the tile floor has completely diminished.

"Isabel looks different in a skirt and heels," Dillon comments out of the blue

"Heh," I respond, "She does actually," since the Order's take over, the world has kind of been separated by the sexes again. Women were encouraged to wear skirts and were not as involved in the military as earlier before. Most males were the doctors of society and government officials. It's as if the Order is trying to bring the world back in time when men and women were not as united or equal. Even racism is increasing. "I'll be back in a second," I say going to my room to retrieve the folder and returning just as fast. Dillon sees the file.

"New addition to the mission?" He abandons his breakfast to kneel on the floor with me where the papers have been spread across the low coffee table.

"Not for our mission- Meredith's mission. Hmmm," I read over the details, "It's really similar to ours, except she is much more familiar with the world nowadays so it may be a little more easier for her," Dividing the mess into a pile of _her mission_ and _our mission_, I place her papers back in the folder. "Right on time," I mutter hearing Nicole and Meredith exit their apartment and shut the door through the thin walls. "Distract Nicole, I'll give Meredith the file,"

"Could it be the other way around?" he suggests

"Okay," I say not wanting to waste any time, "_I'll_ distract Nicole and you give this to Meredith- make sure Nicole doesn't see,"

He nods and we're out the door.

"Nicole! Hey, how are you?" I say going in between her and Melissa, blocking her friend from view

"I'm fine," she replies, "Except for the fact that we're going to be late for school," she tries to get in contact with Meredith, but I block her

"What kind of classes you taking? Majoring in?"

She looks at me annoyed, "Journalism,"

"And Meredith?"

Her eyes narrow, sensing that something is going on. Suspiciously, she replies, "Gonna be an archivist,"

I feel a light tap on my shoulder from Meredith, behind me and move aside so she and Nicole could get to school. Walking away, I see the file is no where in sight and most likely hidden within her bag. Good.

"What was that all about?" I hear Nicole question before we close the door

"Journalist and archivist?" Dillon asks , "That'd be lots of help for this mission- someone who'll always have the inside scoop and someone with access to a bunch of documents, maybe even government documents. When'll they get their degrees?"

I shrug, "Nice coincidence that they're taking up those jobs. Is the Guard considering recruiting Nicole? Like you said, she'd help,"

"Only if it's necessary I guess,"

A sudden feeling comes over me and I start searching the room knowing something is wrong.

"What is it?" Dillon inquires

"I don't know, my gut is telling me something," my hand picks up the newspaper I was reading this morning. Flipping through the pages, an article catches my eye. Dillon reads over my shoulder. Apparently, there is going to be some sort of party where a bunch of government officials will be attending. There's also the threat of terrorists who are against the dictatorship or a revolt may take place.

"That's all you were looking for?"

"I think it is, instinct tells me I found it and we'll be getting some info or something here,"

He raises an eyebrow, "So…should we get some suits?"

I nod, "We'll need permission to enter though," I think about it, "There'll definitely be a lot of reporters attending, asking questions- let's see if Nicole could get us in,"

"But wouldn't we have to tell her about the mission then?"

I shake my head, "She won't find out, Meredith will persuade her to let all of us in without giving away our true purposes,"

"They're coming?"

"Yes," I reply ripping the address from the paper then tossing the newspaper onto the table.


	6. Mission: Melissa, Natalie

**I put up the wrong chapter 5 previously, if you didn't read the change- read it please? Sorry about that! No wonder xxthetruthmasterxx was confused! Thanks for messaging me Emix! Sorry 'bout all that!**

**Melissa**

"Ooh, your own mission for the Guard? Mother'll be pleased," Natalie says shuffling through the file given to me, "hmm," disappointed, "This is a lot like ours. Nothing exciting. It seems the only missions given nowadays are to observe. We don't even have to travel in the past anymore- just on rare occasions,"

"Yeah, one crappy job," I agree. We round the corner and the apartment building comes into sight. She hands me back the folder (a purple one now so in case they saw her reading it they wouldn't think it's the file).

"I can hear them," she states, "…waiting for you…they need your help,"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

I wave goodbye and go up the stairs ahead of her so she can stall and listen to the conversation on her own so I don't have to repeat it. I walk past them casually as if not expecting them.

"Meredith," the two practically whisper. I look around nervously then follow them as they lead me into their apartment. I emit jumbled thoughts of confusion and doubt about the mission, what a typical person would be thinking while I hide my true thoughts behind the mess. Ethan hands me an address and Dillon gives me a short article ripped from this morning's news.

"Do you think you can get us in there?" Ethan questions me. I cross my legs on the couch and lean forward to read. The convention, I see. They want to get with the government officials.

"Umm…" I stutter, "I could try…but why would they let someone like me in?"

"We were thinking," Dillon begins sitting next to me, "since Nicole is going into journalism, she could pull some strings as a college student soon- to be- a- journalist or pose as a journalist with us along by her side to get in,"

I tuck my hair behind my right ear only to have it cover my face again. "I could try, I guess," I reply unsurely

"Try? We need you to be positive you could get us in," Ethan sits across me in the large armchair, "The gathering is tomorrow. We'll have to look for an alternative as soon as possible is you can't get us in,"

"I'll ask Nicole and get back to you at exactly 10,"

"Subtly ask," Ethan adds while Dillon asks

"Isn't 10 early? People are still awake by then,"

I shake my head, "You forgot about curfew: no one is out by 10 and all lights off by 1:30,"

"Hm. Okay," they agree and I exit immediately, feeling Dillon's stare on me and my face heating up. Natalie arrives just atop the stairs, mail in one hand. She grins nodding her head.

"Piece of cake," she says as we shut the door to our own apartment.

**Natalie**

A couple of phone calls and we've got a reservation for the party. Melissa sits beside me listening intently as I hang up. I find her blue eyes close up staring right at me. So far, this is as exciting as our mission has gotten.

"Got it?" her question has a tone of excitement in it

"Got it,"

"Yes!" she says a fist in the air. Glancing at the clock ticking ever so softly on the wall, she holds up her index finger, "I'll be back in a minute," and rushes out the door closing it with a slam. I can hear her knock on our neighbor's door, their conversation rushed whispers. She returns exactly as she says, in one minute.

"Now all that's left to do is buy a dress," I state smirking

"A dress?" she questions

"Hello- rich government guys with their equally rich hot sons!"

She rolls her eyes in reply, "All that's left to do- _for real_- is tell _mother_ and make sure spies are attending as well,"

"And that," I mutter counting the money I currently have in my wallet, "You're going to need a slinky new dress too- have you noticed Dillon's infatuation for you?"

Deciding to ignore the question, she gets Zoe, our mediator to the Order, on the phone. I don't bother listening, knowing exactly what the conversation will be about: what she told me we had to do earlier. She hangs up, her phone snapping to close.

"We'll be meeting Zoe and Stephen when we arrive and we have to be careful to make sure Dillon and Ethan don't see us _with_ them. Heron will be attending as well, but he won't make any contact with us unless Dillon and Ethan, who he'll befriend, introduce us to him. Got that?"

"Mhm," I mumble, "What about that terrorist/ revolt attack thingy?"

"Oh that- if there is an attack, we remain neutral in the whole fight. Anyways, if there is a revolt- I doubt the Guard will be included- they're trying to stay low until they learn more- and the security can take out any protestor easily,"

She retreats to her room once I reply I've got it all down and I go on to mine. Lying on the bed in my pajamas, I can't help but overhear a conversation going on next door. Rolling off the bed, I kneel on the floor with my ear against it straining to hear the soft whispers. Adjusting my hearing, I finally have them clearly audible.

"It's dangerous- getting involved with a person, especially one you've just met, like that," an unrecognizable man states. His voice is soft and though young, sounds very mature in a way. I hear him walking around the room, other people's feet shuffling, and shifting in seats.

"But-" Dillon is about to retort an answer

"Dillon, listen to him," A girl backs up the man. I hear someone, presumably her, rise from their chair and walk over to stand by the man.

"They don't seem bad though, if they were- my instinct would go ballistic with their presence," Ethan claims. _Yeah right_, I scoff. Ethan's instinct skills need a check-up.

"At least be careful around them," the girl pleads, "We trust her too- I mean, we let her in on the secret, but just be careful," she repeats

The group remains silent. _What's wrong with them? Talk already! I need to hear more_. Just as I think this, I hear the anonymous man there practically jolt as he says, "Shhhh!" Aw shit. It better not be because of me that's got him all frightened. I was blocking my thoughts right? I mean, I know I blocked the ones about Ethan needing a checkup- but the ones after that- I'm not so sure. With a whooshing sound, the two visitors leave the room and I can hear Dillon and Ethan try their best to not make a sound. After a few minutes, one whispers.

"What was that all about?"

"Arkarian reckons someone was listening to our conversation,"

Arkarian! So he is the famous blue-haired Guard member! He was in there? Damn. They should have brought Melissa in there. Then again, they _were_ talking about her. They continue.

"Who would be listening to us?" Dillon questions

"I don't know, maybe Meredith came over to tell us something more and Arkarian took on the initiative to leave?"

"Don't bring _her_ up again," Dillon groans, "And if she came, she would've knocked on the door or something,"

"Or not…" Ethan's voice drifts off

"Don't tell me you're taking _their_ side on this!"

"No- I'm not," Ethan responds defensively, "If I was, trust me, I would tell you and we would cut off all communication with them,"

Dillon scoffs a response then relaxes, "Ok, sure, and for them, I guess I won't get to close to her,"

"Good idea, Dillon. And we've got other things to focus on so now let's get to work and find out _exactly_ who is invited to this party,"

For the rest of the night, they work on making a list of all government officials, their backgrounds, and everyone else who will be attending. I yawn out of boredom- I already know the whole list and going back to lie on my bed, I catch up on sleep.

**Review? Pwease? They make me happy!**


	7. Memories: Melissa

**Excerpt from the end of the short story "Eveline" by James Joyce. I don't know why people don't like reading assignments for English class, all the stories we have to read are excellent! Hehe XD**

**Melissa**

I slide the door to my room back open and silently walk in. I should've brought more than a sweater when I went outside and jumped onto Dillon and Ethan's balcony to listen in on the conversation. The whole Dillon likes Meredith thing is beginning to get on my nerves. It's interfering with the mission and my concentration! I'm so paranoid with his staring at me all the time. Clicking the glass door shut, I lie back in bed. My eyes are open, staring at the blank ceiling and silhouettes of furniture in the dark room. Well, what annoys me more is he never had any feeling of liking me, at least I don't think he did, when we were still in the Order _together_. Back then, we were real close, but only as friends. We shared secrets and feelings and well, everything about our lives! I would have thought he'd have recognized me after all we've been through.

Closing my eyes, and praying for sleep to distract me from my aggravated thoughts, I pull my blanket up. Sleep, however, does not arrive. I push away the sheets and animate a book to myself. I can read perfectly fine without lights with aid from my touch skills. It's almost like brail, but I don't need to place my finger over any letter. I just _see_ the ridges from the paper in my head and can make out the words.

_She stood up in a sudden impulse of terror. Escape! She must escape! Frank would save her. He would give her life, perhaps love, too. But she wanted to live. Why should she be unhappy? She had a right to happiness. Frank would take her in his arms, fold her in his arms. He would save her._

_She stood among the swaying crowd in the station at the North Wall. He held her hand and she knew that he was speaking to her, saying something about the passage over and over again. The station was full of soldiers with brown baggages. Through the wide doors of the sheds she caught a glimpse of the black mass of the boat, lying in beside the quay wall, with illumined portholes. She answered nothing. She felt her cheek pale and cold and, out of a maze of distress, she prayed to God to direct her, to show her what was her duty. The boat blew a long mournful whistle into the mist. If she went, tomorrow she would be on the sea with Frank, steaming towards Buenos Ayres. Their passage had been booked. Could she still draw back after all he had done for her? Her distress awoke a nausea in her body and she kept moving her lips in silent fervent prayer._

_A bell clanged upon her heart. She felt him seize her hand:_

_"Come!"_

_All the seas of the world tumbled about her heart. He was drawing her into them: he would drown her. She gripped with both hands at the iron railing._

_"Come!"_

_No! No! No! It was impossible. Her hands clutched the iron in frenzy. Amid the seas she sent a cry of anguish._

_"Eveline! Evvy!"_

_He rushed beyond the barrier and called to her to follow. He was shouted at to go on but he still called to her. She set her white face to him, passive, like a helpless animal. Her eyes gave him no sign of love or farewell or recognition. _

At the end of the story, I slam the book shut. It reminds me too much of the time Bastian told me he was leaving and tried to persuade me to come. That was the last day I spoke and saw him as Bastian. After that, I never communicated with him and saw him on the street once in a while, but he never noticed me. His whole life, after that, was Guard this, Guard that! I feel a pang, like Eveline's, deep in my heart and a tear struggle to escape. It slides down my cheek. I try to dry my face, but instead, I pull my legs up closer and wrap my hands around them, my head leaning. I try my best to muffle the sounds of my sobbing, so the sensitive ears of Natalie won't hear, but I feel her soft footsteps make her way towards my room. She opens the door with a creak.

"Mel? What's wrong?" she closes the door softly and sits across me on the bed, her hand resting on my shoulder. Accustomed to the darkness, I can make out a face of pity when I lift my eyes.

"Nothing," I choke out hurting my throat.

"Uh huh," she scoffs.

"Nothing," I repeat determined to spend my time crying _alone_

"Come on, tell me, if it's enough to make you cry, it's far from nothing," she hands me a tissue from a box she appears to have brought here. I take it and dry my face, but I put it aside regarding it useless since even more tears flow. "Okay, you don't have to tell me," she complies. I sniff and the crying subsides to a mere whimper. "Let it out," she coos, "If you keep it all inside- you don't know what could happen with all your emotions chained up like that," I don't though. I'm not about to cry my heart out especially not in front of someone! I have to be strong; it's what the Order taught us to be. We must block out all emotions and focus on the mission. Wiping the last of the tears I smile at Natalie, urging her with my eyes; telling her I'm fine now. She tilts her head with recognition, happy I no longer _seem_ upset. She yawns.

"You should go back to sleep," I tell her trying to keep my voice as steady as possible, fighting from croaking and bursting into tears again, "We've got a long night tomorrow,"

"Yeah," she yawns, "Keep this," she hands me the box of tissues, "Just in case,"

"Sure," I grin setting it on my bedside table. As soon as she leaves, I bury my face in my pillow, lying on my stomach. I actually begin crying again, but softly because of lack of tears and the pillow dampens. I flip it over to a cooler, dryer side and finally find some rest.

**Review! If you're a geography person, I'd say go southwest to the submit/ review button!**

**If you're into math: **_**go**_** plus **_**write review**_** plus **_**submit review**_** equals better updates.**

**For the science people out there: psychologically speaking, reviews encourage writers to write more and better.**

**If you're a literature person, read this: Please Review?**

**Anybody feel like reviewing? XD**


	8. At the Banquet: Ethan

**Ethan**

I adjust the bow tie around my neck, tying it for the trillionth time; watching myself in the mirror look like an idiot.

"Why do we have to wear _bow_ ties?" Dillon asks having trouble with his as well. At the moment, the cloth around his neck is a tangled mess.

"It seems more formal," I reply as he scoffs, "The real question is- how is it we are some the Guard's highest members and yet we don't know _how _to tie a bow tie?"

A doorbell distracts us from our bow tie conversation and I go to answer it, unlocking the bolts.

"Ready yet?" Nicole questions, obviously excited- judging by the way she's practically jumping. She invites herself and Meredith in, "Having trouble with that?" she asks Dillon who continues to struggle with the bow tie. She goes over to him and in one swift motion, the strand of cloth forms a bow. She does the same for me next, "Are we ready _now_?"

"Why are you so excited?" Dillon wonders suspiciously.

"Hot, rich guys- duh!"

The three of us in the room with her roll our eyes simultaneously, "Well, to answer your question," I say, "Yes, we are ready,"

"Good," she grins. The four of us leave the apartment and go down the steps to hail a taxi outside. Meredith takes the front seat and the three of us remain in the back. She seems so quiet right now, more reserved than usual. Maybe it's because she knows how dangerous this is. Beside me, I see Dillon watching her as well, as confused as I. The street lights flicker on as the darkness sinks in. The driver makes short conversation with us during the course of the ride about how we're lucky to be included in such a grand event.

"And you're all so young too," he adds

"Yeah…" Nicole says thoroughly bored. We pass one more stop light when the mansion comes into view. The first floor lights are all lit as well as a few on the upper floors. The outlines of people laughing and conversing with glasses of wine in their hands can be seen through the tall windows. We get out of the car looking inferior to the rich politicians surrounding us. We don't attract so much attention though, for a sleek limo rounds the corner and several reporters run over to it. We strain to have a look at what all the commotion is. In one glimpse, I catch sight of a tall woman strutting down the path as if on a runway. Red hair cascades down her back and although it is night, she has sunglasses on. Slipping them just below her eyes, she sees the four of us and winks, her silver eyes glittering with pleasure. Lathenia! Seeing the shock in Dillon and my expressions, she brings the glasses up before her eyes once again and is lost in the horde of photographers and their flashing cameras.

"La-Lathe-" Dillon and I stutter in disbelief

"You mean Lorraine? Pretty isn't she- wonderful actress too," Nicole explains

"An _actress_?" Dillon is about to go on about who she really is, but hitting his shoulder, I remind him Nicole, as well as practically everyone else around us, does not know about the whole Guard/ Order business. He coughs, "Yeah, she's pretty," he glances around the crowd of people, "Maybe we should go inside,"

"Yeah," we agree. Nicole, however, has ideas of her own, "I'll just stay out here- wait for more celebrities to come and get their autographs or something,"

I shrug, "It's your decision," All the better for us. We could talk freely without her questioning. Just as we leave, I notice her share a look with Meredith. They turn away and Nicole makes her way through the crowd in the opposite direction as if she already knows her way around. Inside, the atmosphere is much calmer without the photographers and their blinding flashes of lights. A waiter passes, offering us a drink. We each take one and Meredith drinks hers in one gulp. Another waiter passes, offering her one more, but she refuses and gives him her empty one instead.

"Anybody have the feeling we're being watched?" I ask

"It's just paranoia," Meredith says, her eyes scanning the crowd, "I think that guy- gray hair, black suit, a little on the short side- he's on the council,"

"Council? We're still unaware of the political system here- care to explain?" I reply

"Okay- council is basically the advisors to the dictator and they're supposedly the only ones, aside from the top security, who know the identity of the dictator,"

"Hm," Dillon thinks about how we can approach this man. Meanwhile, a tall boy bumps into me, spilling some of his drink onto my suit.

"Oh, sorry man, I think I've had one too many drinks and it's interfering with my equilibrium," the grey eyed boy apologizes.

"Brian- what did you do?" the old man Meredith had pointed out approaches.

"Oh- dad, uh- nothing," he says; swaying. His father grabs the glass from his hand before it shatters onto the floor. Dad? Wow, that's convenient.

"Here, son," the old man takes my arm calling me son, "I've got a spare jacket in my closet- just about your size," he says leading me to the grand staircase. I can't help but feel this is some kind of trap. Making eye contact with Dillon, I tell him not to let Brian out of his sight, since he's seemingly drunk, he may give away information.

"I'll take him, Dad," Brian offers, "I need to get away from this crowd anyways," he takes me instead and sprints up the staircase, me following behind. I guess I'll have to be watching him instead.

"So…" I say trying to make conversation as I switch the coats, "You live here?"

"Yeah," he replies

I give a low whistle, "Nice,"

He grins in acknowledgment, "You know what's nice? That girl you and that other guy were with- she taken?"

"No," I say with a little laugh, "Go ahead," I try to be on his good side so he may tell me something more. This may be bad, but I had a sudden idea of having him go out with Meredith in order to get more information, but that is way too dangerous on Meredith's part and I know Dillon will be far from pleased with the plan. He nods.

"You all well now?"

"Yeah, thanks," I respond straightening the sleeves of the jacket.

"No prob- now let's get back to that party- I'm thinking I need more drinks- hey, you got a girl?" he asks

Hesitantly, I shake my head, "No,"

"I'll introduce you to some and you show me to that Meredith girl,"

"Sure," I say following him out of the room. We go down the dimly lit hall, "Didn't we come from that direction?" I question, a finger in the direction of the classical music playing. Maybe his drunkenness is affecting his memory.

"Yeah- observant eye you got, but the _girls_ are this way,"

A bad feeling sinks in as Brian and I walk farther from the party.

"Oh wait a sec," Brian says, falling behind.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, "What do you ne-" I see his fist speed towards me as I spin to face him. My face goes numb momentarily and I feel my head hit the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, my vision develops dots. Brian leans above me and my eyesight fades. I last feel him taking my arms and dragging me into a nearby room.

**On adventurous' request XD:**

**To the historically interested people of the world: there have been many great leaders and historical figures who've appreciated reviews- it makes them work harder for the people they seek to please. It is advised to apply this analogy to writing reviews for people who only want to entertain via fanfiction XD**

**Espanol speakers¡Revisión! **

**French people: Revue ! **

**German fluented peoples: Nachprüfung! **

**Those who know Italian: Revisione! **

**People who understand Dutch: De herziening! **

**There are more languages in which the command _Review_ is a word, watch out for them :D. Oh and if I wrote something wrong, blame the online translator- not me XD.**


	9. At the Banquet: Melissa

**Melissa**

"Bugger," I mutter as we lose sight of the old man. We stop our running and take deep breaths, inhaling the cold air of the night in the garden, "Where did he last go?"

Dillon shrugs, "He went left,"

"Okay," I pant, "Why was he running?"

"He noticed us following maybe," Dillon suggests as we walk and take a left at the tall, green bush passing marble statues and a water fountain.

"Damn't," I mumble, "It's a maze! This couldn't be a trap could it?" I ask turning to face Dillon. He peers through the entrance of the maze. I look in myself, it's a straight path at first, but obviously, there are many twists and turns. It's a never ending row of green and the few lights lit near the bases of the plants.

"I don't think we should go in," he states, "It seems as large as the mansion itself- we could get lost and you have a point: it could be a trap, but he wouldn't know _why_ we're following him,"

I nod turning back to the mansion, "It feels creepy out here," I say, "Maybe it wasn't paranoia and Ethan was right: we're being watched,"

I roll my eyes as Dillon puts his arm around me recalling how he _didn't_ like me when we were even closer before. It's all about looks when it comes to his taste in girls- I can't believe I was ever his friend! I shrug his arm off inconspicuously.

"Sorry," he mumbles as we walk closer to the party.

Guilty about hurting his feelings, even though I don't know why, I say, "It's okay," backing up with an explanation, I make up a fake story, "I'm just not over this other guy…"

"Oh…" he says somewhat disappointed

"Where's Ethan?" I question, changing the subject.

"He might still be with Brian," Dillon proposes. Yes, he is still with Brian. I smile on the inside, so far, the plan is going accordingly. Hopefully, Brian's knocked out Ethan already and has tied him up, "Could I ask you a question?" Dillon wonders.

"Sure," I answer unsure of what he could possibly want from me.

"…I know you just said you weren't over a guy but….and I don't mean to be so upfront…but…I like you and…," he leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek. I blink and face the floor, my face heating up. Damn. Did he have to do that? I know I don't like him, but it felt so sweet…In my mind, I slap myself. What's going on with you? He was your best friend! And he didn't like you before! But I still like him. As a friend of course. You do? Since when? Another slap. But he was so adorable just then. And it's not like he did anything bad to me. Slap.

I take his hand in mine and lead him to a more private area: outside again. There, I kiss him myself. He kisses me back and presses me against the wall, his hands around my waist while I bring my hands around his neck. It feels good, actually…it's better than hating him and it's as if all those times in the Order together would have led up to this anyway.

_Good idea, Aislin_. Lathenia uses her immortal skills to intercept my mind. _If you're this close to him, you never know- you might get even more information_. I kiss him harder, now there's a reason to be with him. A reason that is pro-Order, that even Lathenia would accept. Something, however, deep down, has me stopping. I pull away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this Dillon…"

He looks down, "No, _I_ should be sorry. I shouldn't have-" he looks up, "Wait. What did you say?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Did you just call me Dillon?" What? Oh shit! Did I? I'm supposed to refer to him as Andrew, only as Dillon in my mind.

"N-no," I stammer, "Why would I call you that?"

He peers at me closer and using a finger to lift my chin to stare right into my eyes, he finally recognizes me.

"_Aislin?_"

I turn from his gaze, "Look, I didn't mean to…" I stare down at the stone pavement, patches of grass poking through them.

"Didn't mean to?" Oh God he's angry, "I can't believe this! You've been…the Order…Damn't," he yells, running a hand through his hair. He punches the brick wall beside us, denting it. I fix it by animation. Tears sting my eyes, but I keep them back, "Where is Ethan?" he asks, "I know you know,"

I step back timidly, "I don't know- I wasn't with him," he takes a step towards me threateningly, "Look- Ethan wasn't my charge- he was Brian's," I can't believe I'm beginning to spill out the whole plan for him!

"Where is he?" he grips my shoulders and I flinch from the pain. Why'd he have to be so strong?

"I don't know!" I shout at him, trying to free myself from his grasp. He pushes me back and I fall hard onto the ground. He leaves me via wings in search of Ethan. I crawl to an empty stone bench and wipe my tears, coughing and gasping for breath at the same time.

"Sad," Stephen gives a low whistle, emerging from the ominous shadows of the garden. He stands by the bench, towering over me. I don't look up to him, "Saw the whole thing," he pretends to have pity on me. A typical soldier- he cares for no one but himself and pleasing the Goddess, "I've got some news for you: you're being excommunicated from the Order,"

I don't respond.

"Lathenia's not happy- you had the chance and you dumped it- giving away your position as well,"

I stare straight ahead at the vines climbing the wall nearby. They swirl and clump, tiny leaves jutting from the stem.

"At least your not being _executed_," Stephen encourages me sarcastically then he softens his voice, "Look, I really am sorry, but Natalie will be going with you- she just blew her cover. Turns out Isabel, a Guard member, attended the party as well and noticed a little something funny going on,"

I grunt in reply, "Is that so?" he nods. This must be destiny: reaching the highest point in our mission, momentary happiness, then, dropping straight down. He gets up to leave when Natalie arrives.

"Wow," she breaths, "This sucks. I can't believe this happened…" she accepts the truth so easily…, "At least we have no more Order/ Guard worries," she could be so optimistic at times, it does help though, "So why were you given the boot?"

I look at her, tearless. I don't go into detail about what went on and simply say, "Said Dillon instead of Andrew by accident. Gave away everything," I put on a weak smile, "We should get going, before the Order decides to take us out,"

Agreeing, she gets up as do I to exit the mansion and return home.

**Reviews are appreciated! XD**


	10. Betrayal: Isabel, Ethan

**Isabel**

I push my way through the crowd, ignoring the fact that I'm bringing more attention to myself than I should. I hear the people shout things like 'Terrorists!' or 'it's a revolt!' Dillon appears to be creating a roucous as well, running up the stairs of the grand staircase. I follow him up along with two others who are chasing me. I knock out the boy with my fist and he falters, falling down the stairs. The second, a girl, brings out a knife, prepared to fight. The silver weapon flies towards me, and lodegs itself into my arm. I flinch at the pain as I yank it out then heal myself.

Another boy comes along, a tall one who Dillon appears to recognize. He comes forward.

"Heron," Dillon hisses.

"Bastian," he replies coming forward. He curls his hand into a fist and rams it into his chest. Winded, he is able to send another blow and he crashes into the wall. He's the only person I've seen stronger than Dillon, except for an immortal.

He turns his attention to me and smirks. He presses me to a wall in a chokehold. His hand squeezes my neck and I flails around, almost helpless, however, I manage to kick him in between his legs and his grip is loosened. Regaining his strength, Dillon takes this chance to his own advantage and grabs Heron's neck instead. He gasps for breath and squeezes his eyes, using his last moments of consciousness to wing himself out of here.

"Where is he?" Dillon screams as he grabs last remaining soldier, the girl, by her shirt front, a knife held threateningly to her throat. Her eyes widen. _Where is who?_ I wonder.

"I don't know!"

"Give me a break!" he retorts, the tip of the knife just piercing her skin.

She gulps, "Lathenia will kill me for this," she whispers, mostly to herself.

"Not if I kill you!" Dillon threatens, sending a trickle of blood down the girl's neck. I've never seen him this mad.

"He's- he's with Heron!" she says as if it were ample information.

"That doesn't answer my question! Tell me where he is!"

"That's all I know!" she cries.

Aggravated, Dillon lets the knife slit the girl's throat who then slips to the ground. I look to him in disbelief.

"Dillon! Are you out of your mind? It's an observation only mission! Only use violence as defense."

"I know that,"

"And you still killed her?" he shouldn't have done that! She didn't do anything to us. Well, she did throw a knife, but still. We're not supposed to be killing people!

"They have Ethan," he says simply. I look to him in shock, lost for words.

"How?" I finally breathe.

He looks down for a while, his face darkening, "Meredith isn't on our side, she's a part of the Order,"

I knew it! Didn't I warn him? But I don't say anything, afraid he may hurt me himself. Instead, I reply, "We need to save Ethan,"

**Ethan**

I feel my head throb the second I regain consciousness. Something sharp pokes at my side and determined to see what caused it, I try to get up, but the act is useless for I find I'm strapped to some kind of metal table. I tug at the straps and attempt to free myself using animation, but a high pitched laugh interrupts me.

"Even if you do free yourself, you've nowhere to go," A voice so cold, it sends a shiver down my spine says. Lathenia! Ignoring her advice, I loosen the straps and sit upright on the table, my feet still secured to it.

"Just give up before you do anything foolish," she suggests.

"Why should I?" I quip.

"Why not?" she smiles and as if the straps have come alive, they wrap themselves around my wrists and their force brings me back against the table. The impact brings enough pain to keep me from being able to concentrate on animating them to let me go.

"Now," Lathenia says, "I have a little proposal for you,"

"What? Join the Order?" I scoff.

"Actually," she replies in a soft voice, "That's exactly the thought I had in mind. You see, we lost three members today. Two were excommunicated and one, well, died and all because of you and the Guard. So I think you owe me something and I guess your power could make up for those three loses,"

I look at her skeptically, "I would never do something so low as to join you and your Order,"

"I thought you'd say that, but I hoped you wouldn't so I wouldn't have to resort to... something else,"

Before I can even imagine what she could possibly be refering to, she places a finger to my forehead and I feel a sharp pain inavde my mind. What is she doing to me? I grip the belts holding me to the table and try hard not to scream in pain. The invasive feeling floods my whole mind and it feels as if she's taking apart my mind. Memories flash through my eyes, some I don't even remember. The excrutiating feeling spreads and englufs me. Finally, just as I felt it were my end, she releases me.

"So, Ethan," she says almost perkily, "How 'bout joining the Order?"

**Yes! I finally update! So proud of myself tear**

**So what happened to Ethan? Did he join, and if so, _why_? What about Melissa and Natalie, where are they now? I'll try updating soon this time!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
